


What's In A Name?

by spattergroit



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicknames, busting makes your boobs hurt, toltzmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spattergroit/pseuds/spattergroit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The honest answer to that of course, is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

Sweet thing. Honey. Baby. Sweetie Pie. Holtzy. 

These were just half the names Patty Tolan threw in Jillian Holtzmann’s direction when they were in the lab, out in the field, or just sitting around having lunch with each other.

Holtzmann may have seemed aloof but she always remembered when Patty used one of the many pet names she had for her teammate. And Holtzmann also noted that Patty _only_ used pet names for her. If Abby was going on her tangent about Benny’s overzealous delivery wonton soup, she calmed her down with a very serene, “Now Abby…” and if Erin was walking around ranting about another group of naysayers, Patty would put a hand on her shoulder and say gently, “Erin, don’t let it get to you.” But when it came to Holtzmann, Patty would look at Holtzmann for a moment and sigh a little exasperated, “Holtzy-baby, what are you doing?”

Holtzy-baby had to be the _worst_ of them all. Just hearing “Holtzy-baby” did something in the pit of Holtzmann’s stomach, causing it to tighten then immediately combust immediately after.

Holtzmann needed a plan on how to survive this. Either that or she’d never be able to keep her food down… or in at this point.

 

 

 

Sweet thing. Honey. Baby. Sweetie Pie. Holtzy.

Those were just half the names that Patty Tolan threw in Jillian Holtmzan’s direction when they were in the lab, out in the field, or just sitting around having lunch with each other.

But Holtzmann is all those things and more to Patty and she had no problem letting her know that. Patty, after all, was a “heart on the sleeve” kind of gal. So of course, the moment Holtzmann interrupted Patty’s reading to drag her from her corner of the building to the other, Patty let out a long deep sigh and showed Holtzmann the book, her bookmarked page lost in a sea of thin paper flipping through the book at this point.

“Holtzy, you made me lose my page.”

“Sorry, Patricia,” Holtzmann seems rushed and very pressed to make a point. “You were on page three hundred thirty-two, because every single time you get to that page in any book, you sit it down and get a glass of water. Do you not remember the glass of water?” Holtzmann wasn’t even looking at her while she sped through these series of sentences.

“You never cease to amaze,” Patty looks at her in complete awe.

“And you to me, which is why I created this for you.”

For her? Holtzmann had been tinkering with this for days and she thought that she was updating the rest of her already updated proton packs. So far, Holtzmann had learned how to make the proton packs lighter on their backs and that made it much easier to chase a particularly tricky ghost around on their own two feet when the time came for it.

“Because you complain the most about the proton packs and I understand it because you are terribly…” Holtzmann lifts her head for a moment and her eyes move from Patty’s face until they are down lower, “bodacious - and we need to fix that.”

Holtmzann leaned over her table with a grunt to pull out a specifically made proton pack and hands it to Patty.

“You did this for me?”

“I did it for you.”

Patty’s eyes scan over the pack and she can tell it’s going to be a lot lighter on her shoulders and her upper back. She pauses when she sees the attempt at neat stitching in pink letters. Her favorite color.

“Patty Cakes?” Patty can’t help but chuckle at the nickname.

Holtzmann can’t even hide her beet red cheeks.

Patty looks up to the imaginary sky for a moment and purses her lips. She can see Holtzmann looking up at her with obvious tension out of the corner of her eyes.

“Holtzy-baby and Patty Cakes. I like it.”

She leans over and gives Holtzmann a kiss on the cheek that lingers just a little bit too long for Holtzmann’s taste. But instead of turning her head so the two kiss on the lips, Holtzmann simply mumbles, “You’re welcome,” and goes right back to work. 

Alright, so the plan to end the stomach flips would need more polishing. In fact, they may have just gotten  _worse_.

Patty sits back down and just like Holtzman said:

Three hundred thirty-two.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them and there needs to be so many more fics of theirs. I just want to contribute to this love fest.


End file.
